My Star and My Sky
by Sygis
Summary: This will be a collection of Lolu fics (drabbles/oneshots/etc). The rating MAY change depending on the content of course so do not be surprised if it happens.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so... hi there fairy tail fandom! Uh think this is my second time actually posting any of the stuff I write for these pairs over here? Ah I'll be posting some drabbles/oneshots/whatever else comes to mind because I actually really miss reading Lolu fics! I've got my Lolu feels back so yeah here's my contribution for lolu week 2014, ****_day 1 - fun in the snow._**** I'll be keeping the rating at the K+ until I decide to rank it up to T due to language or certain content which I do tend to write by the way, so don't be so shocked ****_if_**** it happens, just a warning. This is all practice until I get comfortable with this pair~**

* * *

><p>Lucy felt the chill in the air. She could see the reflection of the sun off the pure white snow. Her newly trodden footsteps led to that lovely crunch sound when stepping on the ice cold ground, the sight of her own breath with every exhale, she was absorbing every small detail around her. Despite it being colder than usual and her wearing winter clothing, everything felt so fresh to her, and appealed to every one of her senses. It was quite a magical scene if the blonde said so herself. It was a winter wonderland in Magnolia and she felt she missed out on a lot seeing as she never spent much of her time in the snow for personal enjoyment. She never really did play with anyone else as a child but herself and even when she had her spirits—No today was going to be a good day.<p>

Today was different, much different. Today her company wasn't Natsu or Happy or Levy or even Cana. It was surprisingly Loke, her ever so loyal spirit, the leader of the zodiacs. It certainly was a surprise to him at first, but not so much to her. She had wanted to properly thank him for the past few days, especially because Christmas would be arriving very soon and she would be occupied. She already properly thanked every other one of her other spirits for being such precious loyal friends but all that was left was him. Loke eventually caught on and knew very well of her intentions, but there was no harm in hoping for more right?

Today she was not a celestial spirit mage though. No jobs or favors to do or things to take care of. Today she was simply Lucy Heartfilia and Loke was simply Loke, not "Loke the Lion". Although it wasn't her first time seeing snow, it was her_ first_ to actually bask in it and the spirit himself felt honored. She continued to twirl around the snow and eventually forgot she had a spectator.

"Lucy?"

"Yes?" She turned around.

"N-Nothing," he said feeling a bit taken by surprise at the sudden smile Lucy gave.

How breathtaking her smile could be. He felt pretty envious at everybody else who was able to see it every single day of their lives. The life of a spirit would get lonely quite often and of course, Lucy really was his heroine. She was the true star in his lonely sky. Although things were different now and he felt much more freedom than ever before he couldn't help but feel greedy. He was greedy for wanting to spend more time with her than a typical spirit would.

Lucy pouted. "If you have something to say just _say_ it. You've been staring at me a lot since we first got here."

Loke chuckled in response.

"You're making fun of me aren't you?" The blonde raised her voice feeling a bit self conscious.

He could only stand there amused by the beautiful blonde's happily gleaming eyes and amazement with nature before he got her attention. His lips curled into a smile at the childish and cutesy display Lucy was putting on when a hard mushy _cold_ ball of snow smacked him right on the forehead shortly afterward. He hadn't exactly noticed in those split seconds that his mind wandered to how lucky he was to spend a _whole_ day with his beloved! Was that snowball a cold smack of reality? Maybe he was being a bit dramatic but he was in his happy place and that snowball just snapped him out of it.

Small muffled giggles were coming from the female mage and Loke could only chuckle as he wiped some of the snow off his face while cleaning his shades as well.

"Is that how it's going to be?" Loke said mischievously as he scooped up some snow. He started walking towards the blonde female as she stopped giggling and her eyes widened when she saw the other approaching her.

"You just kept staring at me without saying anything! I had to make you snap out of it somehow!"

Loke smirked, "That's how you get someone's attention? By throwing a snowball at their face? I'm a little hurt Lucy."

Lucy scooped up some more snow this time. "I-I don't trust you with that snowball!"

Loke continued approaching her as she started backing away while still facing him. She threw another snowball as he easily evaded that one.

She internally prayed that he would stay away. He was doing that flirting thing again! Looking all confident and smirking. She couldn't stand it when he did that to her. He walked towards her at an equal pace and Lucy honestly was about to run for her life but a part of her suddenly felt embarrassed. Why was she suddenly feeling so self conscious? Why'd Loke always make her feel like that? She was mentally beating herself up that she hadn't even heard what the other was telling her.

"—Watch IT! LUCY!"

Lucy ended up tripping over a small hard lump of snow but before she landed face first on the ground two strong arms caught her and by instinct she grabbed on.

"Phew…" Lucy let out a sigh of relief and suddenly looked up to see a satisfied smile on the male's face. "Ah! You caught me!"

Loke raised an eyebrow at the deer caught in the headlights look Lucy was giving. "We were playing a game? If that's the case then—"

She saw the snowball approaching her face as she was still being held and started flailing around telling him to stop. All that was heard next was loud laughter. When Lucy opened up an eye all she saw was Loke laughing.

"HMPH! That's pretty rude you know!"

"You're just so fun to tease, Lucy~ we can keep playing with snow if you'd like though," he said as he gently smiled at her.

Lucy grumbled. "You're too much. You always tease me."

As much as he enjoyed holding his beautiful master he gently let her go as they both stood up straight again.

"I was never going to throw a snowball back at you. I wouldn't do that to you unless you really did want to play."

"Nah. I really just wanted you to stop staring at me like that."

"Like how?"

Loke leaned forward towards her as she froze unable to react.

"LIKE THAT!" She closed her eyes once more.

"Why do you close your eyes every time I come near you? Do you truly believe I'd _hurt_ you?"

There was a hint of hurt in the male's tone and Lucy couldn't help but feel bad. She opened her eyes and sighed.

"No. I know you'd never hurt me intentionally."

"Then?" Loke said leaning in a bit closer, his eyes stared straight into hers along with his forehead pressed up against hers. She felt her face getting much warmer than usual. Loke felt the sudden warmth the other was emitting but decided to keep it to himself.

_How adorable._

"It's just—I just, you're such a damn flirt."

"I guess, but I'm not doing it on purpose." He admitted. "I can't help it. You're beautiful and I was happy I would get you for a whole day to myself," Loke said sounding quite pleased.

"I still can't believe this is what you wanted as an early Christmas present. I honestly thought you would have asked me to hook you up with Yukino," Lucy said with a hint of irritation.

As amused as he was it wasn't exactly the response he expected. "No. When it comes to being serious you'll always be first on my list."

Lucy's eyes widened. "You're a liar and you're embarrassing."

"Lucy," Loke said softly.

For some reason she quickly regretted saying those words but could anyone blame her?

"You'll always be my first choice," he leaned away from her forehead and cupped her cheek as she could not find it in herself to look away from the intense gaze of her lion.

It was strange to her how easily she felt she could believe him. Maybe it was because their bond was truly something else, but a part of her knew it was probably because deep down she did want to be much more. She wanted to believe she was special. Loke took his hand away from her cheek.

"Sorry am I being too serious?"

Part of him felt slight shame for getting carried away but he couldn't deny his feelings for the woman who would always have a special place in his heart.

"I-I… Thank you," the blonde mage said as she hid her face under her hair.

"For what?" Loke asked curiously.

"For coming with me. It was nice to just enjoy my time in the snow despite it being pretty cold. Natsu and happy usually want to train or go on jobs during this time. So this is really nice!"

"I'm glad," Loke said while contently smiling.

And as beautiful as the pure white snow looked as it fell from the sky, Loke's genuine smile, the one that was reserved for her eyes only, the one she first saw when she was finally able to save him from wanting to disappear from the world—it would always be the most beautiful sight to her. It was also a realization that he only ever smiled like that with her.

Something about that made her feel proud. Lucy couldn't stop the blush that crept up on her because yes, she was boldly staring at him this time around. He was handsome, flirtatious, and quite witty when he felt like being; but most of all beautiful when he smiled. Something about calling him beautiful though, maybe he wouldn't approve and just go back to being playful and flirty by making her call him good looking instead.

Lucy was shaken out of her reverie as she felt pressure on her nose and noticed Loke was giving her an Eskimo kiss. She blinked quite a few times confused by the action.

"What was that for?!" Lucy asked suspiciously as she leaned back.

Loke smiled again, this time instead of looking proud it just had that beautiful look again. It was extremely out of character if she were to say so herself. He needed to stop because her heart was beginning to annoy her every time he did that.

"Your nose looks a bit like Rudolph's. It was tempting so I had to go for it since I can't exactly do what I originally wanted to do."

Lucy's face heated up in embarrassment again.

"And what exactly was_ that_?"

He ran his finger along Lucy's lips.

She moved his hand away and let out a frustrated sigh. "Stop messing around."

"I'm not, but don't worry. I wouldn't do it without your permission."

She avoided the other's eyes and pouted a bit.

"You know, your nose is red too."

"Then I guess you should give me an Eskimo kiss in return."

"Wait, why?! It's cold, we should just head indoors."

"Oh? So you want to cuddle inside? Is that it?"

"Oh my goodness, Loke!"

"I didn't hear a no," a playful smirk appeared on him.

"NO!"

"That doesn't count. You said it too late."

"WAIT. What are you doing?!"

Lucy squealed as she felt those same strong arms pick her up bridal style.

"My Lucy wants cuddles she'll get cuddles from her lion."

"Loke! No! Put me down! This is embarrassing!"

And yes, Loke was quite warm indeed. It was the main reason Lucy ended up staying in his arms until they ran into Juvia and Gray in town, then she pretty much threatened Loke to let her go. They didn't exactly cuddle back at her home either but Lucy did end up falling asleep on him while staying up talking. While they didn't spend too much time that day outside in the snow, Loke promised her another fun day after Christmas, but Lucy instead told him she wouldn't mind seeing him stop by the guild during the actual day.

He was part of Fairy Tail regardless of him being a celestial spirit. So in the end he called it a date while Lucy denied that part but couldn't help but feel happy at the thought. She couldn't wait to see him smiling in the snow again, although his reason for smiling wasn't because of the snow; it was simply because of her. It had always been her and would continue being. Maybe next time she would make a snowman and probably throw more snowballs at Loke for embarrassing her.

* * *

><p><strong>End note: Thank you to whoever read this ^^. I was quite nervous posting but uh I tried!~ I had fun too. Happy holidays to you all! I'll be posting whichever other days I decide to write too on here.<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**_ **PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE MOVING ON.** Okayyy. *shifty eyes* I guess this turned _MATURE_ very quickly. I am done with lolu week contributions. I only did one fic and the rest were edits/graphics. So anyway... this is uh was to sort of help my slight writer's block for other ships I have. I am quite sad to see lolu fanfiction not so.. active anymore... Well, to whomever reads this, thank you. So yeah some sexual reminiscing/language/all that good stuff. GOODBYE.

* * *

><p>Loke pressed his warm cheek against Lucy's forehead and shifted slightly to kiss it. Looking down at the adorable sleeping form gave him butterflies all over again. She was always a stunningly beautiful sight for his eyes, but he wasn't looking at her beauty from afar anymore. He was right next to her, their bodies pressed against each others, he could feel a little heat radiating off of her.<p>

Loke was on his side, an arm around Lucy's slender waist, their legs loosely entangled. He smiled at the memory of what had occurred the night before. He felt a bit bad that his beloved was left tired out, but as long as she slept peacefully all was well. Lucy always had this shy and innocent exterior to her but Loke soon discovered that that same _innocent _mage became quite vigorous behind closed doors. She was pretty bold and simply reserved outside of the bedroom. The lion spirit did indeed appreciate that about her. She could do as she pleased and talk about her sex life with anyone she wanted, but Loke simply kept quiet about their bedroom activities. He wanted to respect Lucy in every way possible without her having to tell him.

What ever happened in the bedroom stayed in the bedroom. Loke caught on quite quickly to Lucy's masks, which of course, the two most obvious were her private and public ones. He never thought of one more realistic than the other. Every mask was a part of Lucy; they were parts of her personality which meant they were all parts to her true self. She was quite a fascinating woman and he loved every small detail about her.

The sleepy lion spirit rubbed his sore neck. His fingers trailed over small pink bite marks on his flesh. He moved his hand from his throat to rest on his lover's smooth stomach beside him. Loke loved Lucy's skin. Its texture, its color, but most of all its taste, and according to the female mage herself she felt the same.

The urge of the blonde mage to please her lover was truly stronger than his own ego. He knew when to back down from a battle he was destined to lose or maybe it was the slow reassuring strokes she would give his cock every other second that night.

_He remembered it became hot, extremely hot for them both. It also didn't help that at some point Lucy began sucking at the soft flesh of Loke's throat. _

_"Ah…Lucy…" he breathed, tangling his fingers in Lucy's long soft blonde hair. She hummed against his skin, causing a shudder to ripple through him. _

_"I told you it was my turn to taste you," she said smiling quite content with herself. _

_"W-Well", Loke struggled because when Lucy took charge, he was powerless against her. It was just extremely attractive. What pride? Screw pride or ego or whatever else. "I-I'm all yours beautiful…" The lion spirit said instantly._

_Lucy moved and started to suck on Loke's earlobe which so happened to be one of his spots, and damn. There were enjoyable trades of making each other gasp here and there with Loke's hands randomly traveling this time around due to Lucy's constant teasing, so it was only fair. _

_At some point though, after the pants came off, Lucy knew she needed to remove her lover's underwear, but she was momentarily distracted by the way Loke looked. She was simply on top of him while he was sprawled out on the bed, breathing in and breathing out, flushed and hot with his chest fully exposed and right at that moment, she didn't dare look away. He was so—attractive. Lucy wanted to permanently imprint that image into her mind despite her feeling perverted enough for staring._

_"Like what you see?" Loke said smugly._

_Lucy blushed at the remark. "Shush you."_

_ She knew she wanted to make Loke feel good. She wanted to make him feel a lot of things, actually. There was a very noticeable bulge between the man's legs, a shape only too well-defined against the briefs. Lucy leaned down, smiled at the other. She pulled out the heated penis as she stroked it and immediately she felt Loke react._

_The image of her triumphantly taking his cock in her mouth with such a lewd expression, the situation itself was once a fantasy for him, which then came in a matter of seconds. When Loke's cock was in her mouth, all she thought of was his unique taste. The only taste she's ever honestly had. She didn't mind it, he especially tasted like he had showered or even bathed in the last four hours._

_The blonde abruptly took Loke's cock out of her mouth and furrowed her eyebrows. It wasn't until Loke literally stopped feeling heat fully engulfing his cock that he looked down at a disappointed Lucy._

_"You bathed without me." She protested and gave the other's cock a good squeeze and oh my god, why?_

_Though it was true that Loke didn't exactly appreciate the water a certain incident forced him to eventually desensitize himself to it._

_"AH~ Lucy!"_

_The mage was simply pouting._

_Loke sighed and reached over to put one of his hands over the blonde's soft cheek._

_"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bathe without you."_

_"Hmph."_

_"We could take a bath right now—"_

_And my god, Lucy needed to stop doing that because having intervals in between the sucking—Loke could have sworn he was going to pass out on the spot. His cock was basically shoved back into his lover's mouth and he assumed they were okay again? He would have to make it up to her afterwards._

_Loke's cock was ocean-scented. It was a much softer scent, which was quite the opposite of the lion's actual personality. Either way it soothed her. Lucy swept her tongue up the underside, humming delightedly in the knowledge that she was indeed giving a pleasing blowjob like she said she would. Loke once again moaned and not too quietly this time around because of the other's voice encouraging him._

_She moved up some more, taking more into her mouth. Meeting Loke's eyes again with a determined gleam, she began to suck all over again. His hand shot forward and his fingers tangled themselves in Lucy's hair by reflex. She sucked and bobbed her head in unison. Loke's hands traveling once more, feeling her smooth milky skin—He was definitely going to have his way with her after she was done with him. Lucy went a bit deeper this time and it sent a heated shiver down Loke's entire body. A moan, muffled by Loke's cock, made its way out of the mage's mouth as well. His hand was back in her hair again, slightly trembling. Loke couldn't help but make a distinct noise—something between a grunt and a moan—that Lucy loved to hear very much because yes, that's what she wanted all along before the distractions, she wanted Loke to feel good. _

The lion spirit snapped out of his thoughts. He did not want to get excited again. They did end up bathing together after their night of love making. They relaxed in her home the whole day, due to her being quite sore from the previous activity. Lucy also felt a bit self conscious and knew anyone from the guild would know right away of her uh, situation. Natsu and Erza did end up stopping by to check on her, wondering if she was sick—Loke simply respected his beloved's wishes.

He did not wish to wake her. It would only make him feel guilty and selfish. He definitely could wait to have those beautiful milky white thighs wrapped tightly around his hips again and feel completely connected. Loke could wait.

Lucy's breathing had firmly ingrained itself as his favorite sound or maybe _one_ of his many favorites, because she made a lot of cute noises. Even when they weren't together he would sometimes stay by her side as she slept, watching her adorable figure dream away. When they became an item sleep was never hard to come by, especially when he got to wrap around Lucy, or vice-versa, and the sound of her breathing—it was pleasantly soothing.

He let his head drop back to the pillow. Sometimes as he lay there at night besides his sleeping beauty, when the blonde fell to the side to face him, like now, and the light strands of hair fell across that peaceful face, Loke would gently move them away. The way Lucy would almost frown and crinkle her sleeping nose at the light touch was priceless.

Their bodies relaxed together as he readied himself to fall asleep once more. As he drifted off, perfectly content to join his princess in her dreams, he praised himself for not having woken her up selfishly. His beloved sun had set for the night. Tomorrow would be another day for her to rise.

* * *

><p><strong><em>End Note:<em>**Yeahhh. I don't even know. Well back to my other fandoms.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:**_ Okay... I honestly didn't expect this weird inspiration to come to me. Out of all the fics I have been trying to finish I procrastinated and wrote something right off the bat for Lolu. Lol. Anyway, ehh thank you to whoever reads my junk. Here you go.

* * *

><p>It had been quite a depressing month for the celestial spirit and his master. After he broke things off with the mage she hadn't said much aside from, "I should have seen this coming... <em>Stupid me<em>."

And his composure almost broke right then and there.

"You promised—you…" She forced herself to speak choking on her own words. "You promised you wouldn't ever let anything hurt me..."

She looked at her lion spirit with a hurtful expression. She knew something was up. She knew it, but it just hurt so much. Her sorrow immediately turned to anger because Loke was being an absolute jerk, an _inconsiderate_ jerk.

"—you said that you would make sure to inflict unspeakable pain on anyone who would dare hurt me..."

He couldn't keep this up, seeing her on the verge of being shattered right in front of him without being able to do a thing because he caused this mess himself—it made him wish he could erase his own existence once more or at least become fully human so could be with her without worry.

"So what if that person was _you_ yourself?" She let a tear escape as it ran down her cheek as she furrowed her eyebrows while continuing on.

"L-Lucy…"

He reached out wanting to caress her cheek but stopped midway catching himself and instead looked away in shame. _Because he didn't deserve to touch her anymore, let alone stand on the same ground as her._

He managed to speak. "Yes I did say that."

"Was that a lie too?" Lucy said with a hint of spite.

"N-no. I meant what I said. I deserve unspeakable pain for even doing this. T-This shouldn't have happened in the first place. I don't deserve you and the fact I even let myself believe for a minute that I could truly make you happy sickens me. It's like making you believe in a lie."

Lucy's eyes widened and at that moment all she felt was irritation at the man in front of her.

"So much for the _confident _and _fearless_ lion huh?" She said in a patronizing tone hoping to stir something in him but instead she was met with disappointment.

He wasn't falling for it. And instead he continued to deepen his self loathing. She didn't want him to put blame on himself. That was the last thing she wanted. She wanted him to wake up and see that this could be solved somehow. That she didn't want it to end and that she loved him even if he apparently didn't love her as much as he'd tell her day in and day out.

"You don't deserve to be led on into thinking we can be together like a normal pair." He smiled weakly. "Lucy," Loke continued on softly. "You know I'm immortal... I'm only a celestial spirit who has an unbreakable contract with you. I shouldn't let myself dream. I don't want to go through that, anymore...let alone watch you—"

_Anymore? _While she knew that a celestial spirit falling for his master wasn't smiled upon in the celestial spirit world, that last bit… Lucy thought to herself, _of course_. Who knew how long Loke had been around and who knew what other special important bonds he formed. Aside from Karen being his master, there were probably others—most definitely plenty of past loves too.

She had a feeling the main reason he never settled down or committed to one woman was because of that same reason, that he was immortal and he'd eventually have to let go of whatever relationship he'd form.

The thought slightly stung but she understood and instead bit her lip and held on strong, hiding her face in her hair, not wanting to make anymore eye contact with Loke.

"So this is it? We're not even going to talk about it? How is this _fair_?"

Loke didn't respond and the silence between them both grew thicker.

Lucy lost her patience and raised her voice saying, "I don't want to you lose you idiot!"

There was nothing but desperation on her eyes until Loke finally did say something, it was a simple '_sorry'._

The month had dragged on with little contact between the two, even if Lucy could technically force his gate open, she wouldn't have. She was distraught and even depressed but she wouldn't let it show. She simply went about her days going on solo missions or missions with Natsu and Wendy.

They, along with the whole guild, were quite aware of the situation. Natsu already gave a good punch to Loke but talked it out afterward, which was honestly what Loke _hadn't_ expected. Gray stopped himself from punching first because he felt he'd be way too similar to that idiot Natsu if he did, so instead talked it out with his bud first.

Erza on the other hand, well, Loke was terrified out of his mind but she simply told him he was an idiot and that he shouldn't single handedly decide those kinds of things on his own. But if he already decided, then it was truly his loss. He was extremely shocked he got away with that conversation without a single scratch.

Wendy told Loke that if he needed to vent she would hear him out. That she knew he loved Lucy-san very much and that he didn't mean to hurt her on purpose which oddly made him feel warm. It was probably because the girl was quite perceptive and kind hearted. He could only respond with a small smile.

As for the rest of the guild, they didn't speak of it (more like they talked about it amongst one another when Erza or Lucy weren't around, respect towards Lucy and fear of Erza but eventually they stopped discussing the issue amongst all of Team Natsu).

Loke knew. He felt every ounce of Lucy's pain. It was probably due to their bond... Or whatever was left of it. Maybe he was just that empathetic towards her because she was once _his_, if only for a short while. But those short days were the best he'd ever remembered. Bonds and feelings were such powerful precious things. He felt he ruined Lucy in a way...

All Loke could do was sit on his own going over everything. It wasn't until he heard a familiar voice right beside him speak, that snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Ni-sama. If you wish to see the princess, why not go to her?" Virgo said as she took a seat next to the elder.

Loke chuckled. It was just like Virgo to call Lucy _princess_ even when the mage herself wished not to be called that. He felt it truly fit her though.

"It isn't as easy as it seems."

Virgo hummed as if trying to seem understanding. She knew the two had split but she still wondered why. If Loke wished to really speak about it then she would listen. She was well aware of him keeping things to himself all the time.

"Does ni-sama wish to punish me?"

Loke smiled. He wouldn't ever do that to her, but he knew what a sadomasochist Virgo could be. He waved off the offer like he always had.

"No thanks."

"Are you sure you're fine with not seeing the princess?"

"I'm fine watching from a far."

"Do you wish for me to continue accompanying you?"

"Sure."

The few minutes of silence, or better yet Virgo looking over at Loke the whole time, came to end when she spoke once more.

"Ni-sama, if you let the princess go, and if you say you're fine watching from a far, then why is your star not shining with the same pride and glow it had before?"

Loke didn't respond. He simply sat together in silence with Virgo letting the question sink in as they continued to watch the sky.

—

Another month had passed and the pain hadn't resided but he played it off quite well if he were to say so himself. Lucy would summon him here and there when her opponents were stronger than average (only because Aquarius would shout at her and tell her to stop being a stupid little girl. She bluntly stated she was tired of Loke moping around and not picking up chicks but that didn't make sense to Lucy because he dumped her?).

One thing he noticed was that she made sure to never be alone with him and if she was she made conversations short and straight to the point before she dismissed him.

He expected it but even so it still stung. He missed the days when he could speak to her as much as he pleased. Where there wasn't such distance between them but he knew she wanted to heal, or she was possibly still upset. Who wouldn't be? Either or she could do as she pleased.

And speaking of her, there she was, gracing him with her presence. She hadn't dismissed him yet and he honestly wondered why? Was she not avoiding him anymore?

Whenever his eyes fell upon her beautiful porcelain face, those beautiful blond locks of hair, all he could think about was the unpleasant feeling that burned inside him of that not being able to touch. And yet again those painful thoughts rushed into his mind.

Why did he let such a precious rare gem go? The only thing to have truly made him feel alive, supported and even saved him from disappearing forever? She was the beautiful clear and endless sky. The sky that was so high with limitless possibilities. She made everything hers, captivated it all with her beauty and grace. He was her fallen star that she still embraced with simple love, care, and friendship. She never bothered to judge or treat him indifferently. She was his friend first and foremost. He would never forget that kindness which made her strong.

Lucy still considered him important but he let all of that go. He crossed that line that fallen stars should not cross and attempted to claim that sky. How selfish and foolish of him. His fellow spirits probably laughed at his idiocy even if they had seemed supportive. He clutched at chest as if holding onto his heart every single time he saw her. The pain was simply unbearable.

"H-Hey Loke." She gave a small wave.

He wondered why she looked so adorable doing the most simple things, the most simple movements.

_'Hello my love. My wonderful, gorgeous love. My sky that lights up the stars. Makes them glow as brightly and ever so beautifully.'_

"How have you been?" A shy, awkward smile followed after.

He almost gasped at how breathtaking she was. Possibly avoiding one another didn't do well for him. He could hardly contain himself and the fact she seemed decently okay with speaking to him one on one like this—he realized he wasn't ready at all! My stars she was a goddess.

He gently smiled back. "Great."

He wasn't sure if she bought that but he wasn't about to tell her he felt like absolute trash.  
><em><br>'Terrible without you my love. '_

"And you, Lucy?"

Even though part of him knew, because he'd still sneak around here and there to watch her from a distance and talk to Wendy seeing as she became a sort of confident of his, he still wished to hear it from Lucy herself.

That smile, oh, that perfectly beautiful smile that lit up his dull world.

"I've been alright. You know, the usual with Natsu and Happy crashing my house. Missions." A tiny chuckle escaped. "Well, actually things have been really great!"

Lucy wondered why the heck she just exaggerated her statement. Things hadn't been the same. Everything was a reminder of Loke. The sky and stars reminded her of him all the time. She purposefully sat on a hill top every now and then to look for the Leo constellation. It'd be quite rare to catch Regulus but it was always worth seeing too if she could catch it. Although she had to admit, the Leo constellation hadn't been shining as brightly as before. It was very dim…which was truly strange. She wondered if that was tied to Loke. The stars, they were always so unattainable and yet always there supporting the sky. They were such beautiful existences that wouldn't make the sky as captivating as it was if it they weren't around.

"I'm glad to hear that." Loke responded straining a smile, hoping his beautiful master would not notice.

He wasn't glad at all. It hurt beyond comprehension but he wasn't going to drag Lucy down in case she really was fine.

Chocolate brown eyes rose up to meet his eyes, his grey eyes that were always hidden behind his shades. They had simply been standing a few feet away from each other, respecting one another's space... Not wanting to cross that boundary, that line they crossed far too many times.

Part of Loke wished he would. Part of Lucy wanted to... But he left her. She didn't know what to say to convince him that they would somehow make it work, that they could be happy regardless. Why did he have to be that way and take the entire burden? It angered her again thinking of it. She was also disappointed that she hadn't fought harder to convince him. She wanted to say something—anything.

"Really? Ah—I mean..." Those chocolate brown eyes fell back down.

A hesitation, a skipped heartbeat.

"I mean a-are you sure y-you're—ugh" she sighed. "Sorry... You just don't seem fine, Loke. Even if you say you are."

He wanted her to stop stuttering and to stop looking at him with those eyes. That apology wasn't necessary because he was bad at faking it in front of her. She was his one true weakness.

His eyes simply wandered to those soft kissable lips he missed. Her eyes had worry in them, but he didn't want her smile to drop. It was torture not to see her smile, more so than being near her and unable to touch her.

"You just said you were great, but I just—I wanted to make sure..."

It was because he didn't have her anymore.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking, Lucy. You're always such a kind master," he replied.

Her smile was back. Loke was making it his mission to simply keep her smiling. He didn't care about anything else anymore because her smile was the only thing that kept him sane.

"I'm glad then. I was just worried…"

_Worried about what?_ He wondered. Why would she even bother? He was the one who broke her heart. He didn't deserve any of her kindness. All he desired at that moment was to take her into his arms, touch her porcelain skin, kiss her soft lips, and make her smile more.

"Worried about what exactly?" he said with a hint of mockery. "Lucy, you should start thinking about yourself more often. There's no need to bother with worrying about an immortal spirit such as myself."

She raised an eyebrow at the male. "You're my _friend._ I'm allowed to worry about you whether you want me to or not."

He lightly chuckled. He didn't want to irritate her but it was unbelievable at how big of heart she had. He had the biggest urge to kiss her. Lucy on the other hand, furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance. She still managed to look cute even when she was mad.

"And what the heck is so funny?" the blonde asked crossing her arms.

"N-Nothing, nothing." He raised both his hands in a surrendering gesture. "You're just much too kind, Lucy. That kindness is one of the many things that make you truly beautiful."

Lucy's eyes widened, her cheeks getting a bit rosy from the sudden compliment.

"S-Sorry that was too bold of me. I just speak the truth, but really I'm fine so thank you."

Lucy sighed.

"I asked because I feel like you're still lying to me even though you keep saying you're fine. Loke, even though you broke up with me, you look like you're suffering the most—"

"I'm _over_ it, Lucy."

No, he wasn't but there was a pause as Lucy didn't finish her sentence. He hadn't meant to say it so abruptly or harshly but he didn't wish for her to worry anymore. He wanted her to move on and—No he didn't want that either. He was a liar. He was a selfish liar.

"G-Good then. I'm glad for you." She said with a strained expression.

All he could do was watch her bewitching chocolate brown eyes that he wished to drown in. There was something different from her smile. "I'm... I'm over it too." Lucy said as her indescribable expression turned to a strained smile, but Loke knew the difference this time. She was hurt, it stung. Loke was putting distance again and all because she was getting _too_ close.

Was she really glad for him though?

"Really?" Loke asked out of impulse and surprise.

"Yes, I am Loke. Like I said, you're my friend and I care. So I guess I'll be heading back to the guild for now."

_'No. Don't go.' _Was all he thought of saying, and her eyes were saying something completely different. At that moment his composure fell apart with each word Lucy said.

"You can head back to the spirit world or um do whatever else, like go pick up women." Lucy regretted saying that, she felt like a resentful jealous ex-girlfriend or something.

"Ah… sorry. I just figured maybe if we got closure you would be able to go out on dates again." She laughed even if part of her regretted saying it.

_'Wrong, wrong, wrong, all wrong.'_

"It was nice to actually talk to you again though. So I'll see ya around, Loke!"

_'Lucy… please…'_

Loke stood there watching Lucy walk away, waving goodbye. He was extremely irritated at himself because his feet weren't moving. He wanted to run to her. Why couldn't he? He didn't want to continue doing this.

_'Lucy…'_

"Lu—"

Loke's feet finally picked up and he ran towards her.

"Lucy!"

She heard her name being called out and without much thought she turned around to meet desperate grey eyes.

"L-Loke?"

He grabbed both dainty hands and how nice her skin felt against his. He truly missed it.

"I c-can't." Despite him choking on his words he continued, not willing to lock eyes with his beloved just yet in fear of completely stopping himself from voicing his thoughts. "I'm sorry. It's not fair to you. Lying to you like this, and not saying what I truly feel... It hurts so much. I was never over it. I was never over you, Lucy and I never will be."

"Lok-"

Loke didn't let her speak as he pressed his lips to hers, hoping, praying, that it was all just a dream and not reality. That she would not pull away or curse him. He wanted time to stand still forever so he could keep her in his arms, keep her in the warm embrace and never let the gap between them exist. But what he hadn't noticed throughout the long lasting kiss was that Lucy had wished for the same. She reciprocated with just as much desire. Her hands settled around his neck as her fingers ran through his hair. Loke purred at this and Lucy couldn't help but giggle.

Ah, her giggle, it was like music to his ears. The mage wondered why he hadn't kissed her sooner. She didn't care if they had a type of _forbidden_ love. She didn't care if he was immortal. She didn't care that time ran differently in the celestial spirit world. She wanted to fight for this feeling, for this love. She had the support of her guild mates and even her spirits if certain rules would eventually come into play against her and Loke. The whole time during their separation she had continued preparing and even researching, discussing options with her close friends. Loke on the other hand, didn't want her to go through all that because he felt he wasn't worth it. But she would force him to listen this time around, even if she had to beat him up or get Erza to drag his ass back, because she loved him and she wouldn't let him walk away so easily.

As they broke off the kiss, breathing in actual air and not each other's oxygen, Lucy smiled. She softly smiled at Loke. He couldn't help but smile back at her, but he felt he just led her on again. He let her go and yet he couldn't contain himself from kissing her? He was the worst.

"Lucy…"

"Shhhh" She leaned her forehead against his as his eyes widened. "_Love_ makes a spirit _stronger_, remember?"

He was speechless.

"So just let me love you, you idiot." She whispered before she leaned in to kiss him once more and before Loke knew it, he got swept away by his beautiful captivating sky that always brought out his true glow.

—

That night when they had talked through most of their troubles, Lucy asked him to star gaze with her and he happily obliged as he attempted not to worry about other matters.

"Leo looks so much brighter tonight… I think tonight it's shining much brighter than I've ever seen it shine before." She said contently.

Loke chuckled. "Of course. It's back in the beautiful sky where it belongs."

"Hm? But it's been in the sky the whole time."

"Parts of it were missing though."

Lucy tilted her head trying to understand what her partner meant but instead closed her eyes and continued smiling to herself. She had a feeling he was referring to their relationship.

"Ah, I see. Well I'm glad Leo is back in the sky where it belongs." She leaned against his shoulder taking in his all familiar scent as he smiled back, looking at her peaceful form rest against him.

They didn't know where things would go from there, but Loke was eventually forced to first and foremost discuss his worries with Lucy. He got scolded pretty badly by her earlier and by a drunk Cana who so happened to be in her bath tub again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Note:<strong>_ Alright, I'll write whatever comes to me next some other time. I will admit, my passion for this ship disappears/reappears a lot because I have always had mixed feelings for it. The fact Nalu will be canon slightly kills this ship for me (you can say what you like, that it hasn't been comfirmed or whatever but that ship will be canon lolol) because even though it is a nice ship (I don't agree with it... *gets shot*) I have my reasons to hold slight resentment towards it and the way it was developed but I don't hate it. And before any assumptions are made I will make it clear that I don't resent the ship because of Lolu never having a chance at being canon. **That is NOT why before anybody decides to bite my head off.** It has to do with Mashima and how he dealt with two of my most cherished characters in the process and basically tossed them aside. I understand why Nalu is the main ship and that's fine. Pretty much because it's going to be canon, it kind of kills of my passion but then I have random days where I just imagine the what ifs with Lolu and this ship just HITS ME HARD over and over again. Because the chemistry between the two just melts me. Anyway, sorry if I just buzz killed you all. Please don't take offense in what I said. Just stating why I'm like on and off with this ship despite me adoring it and actually attempting to write for it. I hope you all have a good day!


End file.
